Stickit Nightmare
by hummingbirdfeeder
Summary: What REALLY happened when Jen ate that gross stickit? Lots of insanity, that's for sure!


**Hey everybody! This is my first 6teen fanfic so please bear with me. This is for my best friend. Hope you enjoy this iluv6teen. P.S. This all happens in the episode when Jen eats the gross stickit. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: My friend would kill me if I owned this show. So do I own it? NO! (I'm 15 and can't own it anyway.)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was another ordinary day at the mall. Jonesy was fired from another job, Nikki was torturing the clones, Wyatt was drinking coffee, and Jude was sleeping on his seat at Stickit. Jen and Caitlin were both taking their breaks at the same time and had decided to go keep Jude company at Stickit.

" These shoes look so good on me! Don't you think they're just adorable Jen?" Caitlin asked strutting around.

In reality they were hideous but were deemed the new fad in a fashion magazine. The shoes themselves were covered in bright pink polka dots with zebra stripes down the back. Yellow feathers decorated the front at odd angles. Kids were pointing and laughing at her while a few others took one look at her and took off running in another direction. Caitlin was oblivious to all this and continued walking around happily.

"They make you look like a clown. Everyone's staring at you. Let's just hurry over to Stickit, talk to Jude, order some food then leave." Jen answered moodily. She was already regretting asking Caitlin to join her for her break.

Later, when they reached Stickit, they saw Jude sleeping face down on the stand drooling slightly.

" WAKE UP!" Jen shouted angrily at Jude.

Jude jolted awake and fell over himself onto the floor. Blinking around confused he saw the girls staring at him, so he quickly jumped up unfazed.

"Hey guys wha- Whoa! What are those!" Jude questioned pointing at Caitlin's shoes.

"They're the newest shoe fad. Do you like them?" Caitlin asked before Jen could respond.

"I totally thought your feet were being attacked by wild chickens." Jude replied grinning.

'_I have to step in or else I will never get to eat_' Jen thought.

"Speaking of chickens," Jen began. "May I have one chicken stickit please?"

"Sure thing bra." Jude said. While he was getting it ready he accidently dropped it upon the floor. Layers of dust, bugs, and cockroaches littered the filthy floor.

"Here you go." Jude said handing Jen the stickit after picking it back up.

"Mmmm, Thanks!" Jen replied munching on the possibly toxic stickit, Unaware of the consequences.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ugh. I feel horrible." Jen muttered while holding on to her stomach.

She had finished eating the stickit five minutes ago and was already beginning to feel the effects.

"Maybe you should see the mall nurse." Caitlin said concerned.

"I'll just go lie down for a bit. I'm sure I'll be fine by then." Jen muttered waving Caitlin away and headed over to the nurse's office. Before she even managed to arrive though her head began to spin and she fainted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jen……JEN…Wake up!"

Jen shot up startled looking around for the nurse or Caitlin. This wasn't a good idea because the next second she began to see spots.

"Are you o.k? I called the guys over when you fainted." the person asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jen answered standing up groggily recognizing the voice as Caitlin's. What she saw next was something she definitely _wasn't_ expecting…

"Aah! What are you wearing?" Jen asked Caitlin shocked.

Usually Caitlin wears anything pink or the lemon uniform, but now she was wearing tight black leather pants along with a black shirt exposing her midriff. A tattoo of a devil monkey could be seen just below her belly button. (A/N Haha evil monkey.)

Caitlin raised an eyebrow confused. She flicked her dyed purple hair out of her eyes and sighed.

"I told the guys you hit your head when you fainted. I wear this everyday remember?"

It was then that Jen noticed that every one of her friends were standing around her looking concerned. There was just one small problem… everyone was totally different than what she remembered.

Standing on her left was Jude and Wyatt. Jude was wearing a black tuxedo and had his hair combed back. He wasn't wearing his normal headwear or his normal zoned out look. Jen had to admit, he looked refined.

"You look positively ghastly my dear Jennifer." Jude spoke in a fancy voice. "You were indisposed of for quite a while."

"Get over it." Wyatt butted in rudely. "I've been through worse, like the time I skated down the elevator and fell through a window."

Wyatt was wearing a yellow T-shirt, gray cargo pants, and a pair of shades. He had chains hanging off his waste and was holding a bottle of Gatorade. (Not Coffee! Gasp!)

"I didn't know you could skate Wyatt." Jen said surprised.

"Well Duh! He is like so athletic and like awesome!" Nikki spoke up very valley-girl like. "Like he's even on the hockey team thing. What spot is it called again?"

"Forward you puffed up barbie girl." Wyatt rudely answered Nikki while glaring at her.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." Nikki said merrily oblivious to Wyatt's comment.

Nikki was a spitting image of one of the clones. ( A/N Think employee of the month but worse.) Nikki had her hair up with pretty hair clips along with her hair dyed pink. She had a goofy grin on her face that looked completely unnatural on her.

Last but not least was the strangest of the five. Jonesy looked at Jen with worry and concern written all over his face, but that's not what freaked Jen out the most.

"YOUR BALD!" Jen screamed staring at his shiny polished head.

"Of course I'm bald." Jonesy replied unfazed. "All monks need to shave their heads along with giving up women. I never really found women attractive anyways."

Jen was just about to totally freak out, but before she could Ron the rent-a-cop streaked past them through the mall, Completely naked.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jen screamed before fainting again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jen awoke to see six blurry figures looming over her. Mumbling slightly she sat up shakily. The six figures surrounding her were her five friends and the mall nurse. Everyone was back to the way she remembered and looking worried.

"Food poisoning." The mall nurse stated looking down at her. "You must have eaten something uncooked or extremely dirty. The food caused you to hallucinate."

Jen sat there blankly for a moment realizing everything that just happened was only a hallucination. It was then that she also remembered the food that made her sick in the first place.

"JUDE! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"

The End. Well for Jude anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**This was made to shock my friend who happens to be an obsessive 6teen lover. **

**Hope you guys were as freaked out reading this as I was writing this.**

**By: hummingbirdfeeder :P**


End file.
